dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pinich
Pinich (ピニッジ, Pinijji) is the best friend of Tekka. Appearance Personality Biography Pinich and the player summon Shenron to create the strongest Budokai in the world. The result is the making of the Jikuuichi Budokai. Story After gathering all the seven Dragon Ball, Pinich and Tekka wish to create the ultimate tournament, to determinate the strongest warrior from all the times. Then, Shenron realizes their wish, and send the both to a mixed-up world of Dragon Ball in a dimension called the Timespace Rift. After Tekka wakes Pinich up (the game gives Tekka the choice to wake Pinich up immediately or Tekka can prod Pinich several times to hear Pinich talk in his sleep) and they decide to use flight to look around. Eventually they find West City and the Capsule Corporation. Going inside, they are met by Bulma who explains that they have been summoned to the Timespace Rift and assumes they are there to participate in the Timespace Tournament. After explaining the Timespace Tournament to Tekka and Pinich, the two realize that Shenron had granted their wish and both decide to enter the Tournament, though Pinich decides against teaming up with Tekka as he considers Tekka his rival. As a result he leaves to train and find his own teammates. Eventually, he meets Bulma's husband, the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Vegeta ends up making Pinich his pupil to help the young Saiyan, achieve his Super Saiyan form. Shortly after Tekka and his team (Pan, Kid Goku, Kid Trunks, and Goten) obtain the Spaceship (which Bulma had created from the abandoned Frieza's Spaceship) and travel to Area 3F of the Timespace Rift, they end up hitting something. They eventually find that they had literally crashed into Pinich. Tekka then must wake Pinich up again (if he chooses to prod him, Pinich will not wake up, focusing Tekka to humorously Punch him awake). After waking up, Pinich wonders where his master Vegeta is and is surprised to see Tekka and his team, who apologize for hitting him with their ship. Tekka's team ask how Tekka and Pinich know each other and Tekka is given the option of saying Pinich is his friend or rival (Pinich will be pleased if Tekka states they are rivals). However a voice blames it on Pinich's carelessness. The voice is revealed to be none other than Vegeta, surprising Trunks, Goten, and Pan (Kid Goku and Tekka having never met Vegeta only react to Vegeta's sudden appearance and Pinich's reaction). Pinich apologizes to his master for his carelessness and introduces Tekka to him. Vegeta will tell him he to be more careful in the future or he may become a Super Saiyan. After speaking with Tekka's Team, Vegeta and Pinich leave to continue training. Forms Super Saiyan Late in the story, after becoming much stronger and having trained with Vegeta, Pinich is capable of becoming a Super Saiyan. Great Ape As Pinich is a Saiyan who possesses a tail, he is capable of transforming into a Great Ape when exposed to Blutz Waves produced by a full Moon, Power Ball, or Blutz Wave Generator. Despite being capable of transforming, he doesn't actually transform in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fusions Ultimate Maxi Fusion The strongest fused warrior, resulting from Frieza and Cell manipulating Pinich into using Maxi Fusion with them. Frieza and Cell are the ones who retains control of the fusion and use it to kill Goku and destroy the planet, however their plans are thwarted by Whis who rewinds time, and then Beerus, who reflects his attack away. Ultimate Maxi Fusion then fights Tekka's team in both his Super Saiyan and Golden Great Ape forms, but is defeated. Fusion with Tekka In order to combat Cellza in the final battle, Pinich and Tekka use EX-Fusion in order to fuse together. Super Saiyan After fusing with Tekka, Pinich is still able to transform into a Super Saiyan. Pinita Pinich's and Vegeta's EX-Fusion. Voice actresses *Japanese: Naomi Shindō Trivia *Pinich's name is a pun on the word "spinach". Gallery DBF10.JPG|Pinich as he appears in-game Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Fusions